tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Emeraude
Emeraude ist eine Antagonistin aus Tales of Graces f. Geschichte Frühe Jahre Emeraude ist eine Ingenieurin von Amarcia, einer Vereinigung von technich begabten Menschen, die einander sehr nahe standen und für technische Errungenschaften forschten. Emeraude arbeitete in der Abteilung, deren Leiter Professor Cornell gewesen ist. Sie diente zur Besiedelung von Fodras Satelliten, Ephinea, wofür mitunter Foselos errichtet werden musste. Bei dem Bau des Rings wurde Emeraude schwer verwundet und saß seither im Rollstuhl. Gleichzeitig forschte Cornells Abteilung an Humanoiden, was Emeraude nach ihrem Unfall tat. Sie erschuf die Grundlage eines Humanoiden, der sich selbst versorgen und im Falle eines Defekts reparieren kann, indem er aus einzelnen Partikeln besteht, die sich zum Ruhen und Kurieren niederlegen können. Diese Pläne dienten für die Erschaffung der Humanoiden-Version 0.6, die von Menschen unabhängig sein sollte. Emeraude hatte romantische Gefühle für Cornell. Ob er diese erwiderte, wird nicht ganz deutlich, da er sich weigerte, eine solche Beziehung mit einer Untergebenen einzugehen. Gleichzeitig ist zudem zu erkennen, dass Cornell sich schwere Vorwürfe wegen Emeraudes Behinderung macht, da er den Bau von Foselos geleitet hatte. Als Lambda in Emeraudes Leben trat, änderte sich dieses schleichend, aber erkenntlich. Cornells Aufmerksamkeit galt von da an vorrangig Lambda, den er zu einem Menschen zu erziehen versuchte, wohingegen Emeraude in ihm das sah, als was er der Forschungsabteilung angeboten wurde: ein Forschungsobjekt. Letztendlich vollzieht sie diverse Experimente an ihm. Mitunter injiziert sie Monstern von Fodra seine Zellen, wodurch diese infiziert und wesentlich gefährlicher wurden. Lambda sollte daraufhin vernichtet werden. Bei dem ersten Versuch, Lambda zu vernichten, wird Cornell gefangen genommen, während Emeraude die Vernichtung einleitet. Diese scheint nicht erfolgreich zu sein: Lambda verlässt zwar seinen humanoiden Körper, ist später aber wieder in diesem zu sehen. In dem Körper flüchtete Lambda mit Cornell zu seinem Shuttle, um Zuflucht auf Ephinea zu finden. Hierbei wird Cornell von Humanoiden, die Emeraude zu Kampf-Humanoiden modifziert hat, erschossen. Lambda konnte entkommen. Emeraude hat zuvor ebenfalls an Proben von Fodras Kern geforscht, worin die Kleine Königin enthalten war. Sie nahm sich Teile der Kleinen Königin, weil sie erkannte, dass damit Lambda bezwungen werden könnte, und modifizierte die von Menschen unabhängige Humanoide, die aus ihren Forschungsplänen heraus erschaffen worden war. Die Humanoide, Protos Heis, erhielt durch die Macht der Kleinen Königin die Fähigkeit, Lambda zu bezwingen, und wurde nach Ephinea geschickt, um ihn zu vernichten. Emeraude musste jedoch feststellen, dass die Probleme mit den aggressiven Monstern nicht endeten, nachdem Lambda verschwunden war, denn ursprünglich war es nicht Lambda, der all die gefährlichen Monster erzeugt hat, sondern Fodra selbst. Emeraude entschied sich schließlich dazu, ihr Bewusstsein in einen humanoiden Körper zu transferieren und in einen längeren Tiefschlaf in Telos Astue zu gehen, bis jemand sie wecken würde. Tales of Graces f Emeraude wird von den Helden geweckt, nachdem diese mithilfe von Sophies Shuttle von Ephinea nach Fodra aufgebrochen sind, um einen Weg zu finden, Sophie von ihrer nahenden Blindheit und ihren generellen gesundheitlichen Problemen zu heilen. In Telos Astue treffen die Helden auf Psi, der sie zu Emeraude führt, die schließlich erwacht. Sie stellt jedoch fest, dass der Zustand von Fodra sich nicht gebessert hatte, wie sie sich gewünscht hatte, sondern es noch schlimmer geworden ist. Emeraude erklärt sich dazu bereit, den Helden zu helfen, Sophie zu reparieren, und erklärt ihnen grundlegende Dinge zu Protos Heis, wie Sophie ursprünglich hieß. thumb|300px|left|Emeraude dient Lambda als Wirt und freut sich über die Macht, die damit einhergeht Emeraude begleitet die Helden schließlich nach Ephinea, nachdem die Helden die "Derris-Spitze" an dem Shuttle anbringen konnten, um die Wand von Lambdas Kokon zu durchstoßen und bis in das Zentrum vorzudringen, wohin Lambda und Richard sich zurückgezogen haben. Emeraude will hierbei die Vernichtung von Lambda persönlich überwachen, stellt jedoch in Lambdas Kokon fest, welche wunderbare Macht in Lambda steckt, weil er Leben erschaffen kann. Daher stoppt Emeraude Sophie im Zentrum von Lambdas Kokon, als diese nach einem Sieg über Richard und Lambda die "Wechselseitige Zerstörungsfunktion" anwenden wollte, um sich selbst und Lambda zu vernichten. Sophie kann nicht nachvollziehen, weshalb sie dies tut, da Emeraude sie mit dieser Funktion ausgestattet hatte. Emeraude bietet sich daraufhin Lambda, der Richards Körper kurzzeitig verließ, als Wirt an, worauf Lambda zunächst eingeht. Emeraude will seine lebensspendenden Fähigkeiten nutzen, um Fodra zu neuem Leben zu verhelfen und selbst die Königin Fodras zu werden. Nach einem verlorenen Kampf gegen die Helden stößt Lambda Emeraude jedoch ab, was darin endet, dass Emeraudes Körper zerrissen wird und sie stirbt. Eine weitere Humanoide in Form von Emeraude und mit ihrem Bewusstsein kann auf der fünften Ebene des Zusatzdungeons Zhonenkäfig angetroffen werden. Diese Emeraude "entstand" aus dem humanoiden Körper heraus, den Emeraude einst genutzt hatte, und trägt Emeraudes tiefen Wunsch, ewig schön zu bleiben und die Fähigkeit zu bewahren, in Männern unersättliche Lust zu wecken. Persönlichkeit Emeraude hat sich das Ziel gesetzt, ihre Heimat Fodra zu retten und neues Leben zu erschaffen. Ihre Vorgehensweise ist hierbei brutal und gewissenlos. Sie zögert nicht, sich Lügen auszudenken, um beispielsweise Lambda als "den Bösen" darzustellen oder sogar Professor Cornell, in den sie eigentlich verliebt war, als gewissenlosen Mann darzustellen, der Lambda lediglich erziehen will, um ihn zu einer neuen Lastalia zu formen. Letztendlich war es Emeraudes Eifersucht auf Lambda und die brutalen Experimente, die sie deshalb an ihm durchgeführt hat, was alle Geschehnisse des Spiels eingeleitet hat. Kampfstil Emeraudes Kampfstil beinhaltet Lambda, dem sie als Wirt dient. Im Kampf schwebt sie deshalb und wird von einem Kranz aus Lambdas körpereigenem Eleth geschützt, sodass es schwierig ist, in reinem Nahkampf gegen sie zu bestehen. Sie beherrscht keine direkten Nahkampfangriffe, sendet aber Kugeln oder Strahlen aus Energie aus, die sowohl nahstehende als auch ferne Gegner erreichen können. Sie beherrscht einige starke Zauber. Ihr mystisches Arte ist Entscheidungssäbel. Ist sie in die Ecke gedrängt, ist sie dazu imstande, sich über das Kampffeld zu teleportieren. Ihr Kampfstil bleibt so auch im Zhonenkäfig bestehen, obwohl sie dort nicht mehr Lambdas Wirt ist. Wissenswertes *Emeraudes erster erschaffener Humanoid hieß "Tarlow-X". Professor Cornell hat ihn für sie aufgehoben. *"Emeraude" ist französisch für "Smaragd", passend zu ihren grünen Haaren und dem grünen Kristall auf ihrer Brust. Charakterliste en:Emeraude Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Graces f Kategorie:Widersacher aus Tales of Graces f Kategorie:Bossgegner aus Tales of Graces f Kategorie:Emeraude